


Truce: War Dragon

by SapientiaSerpentAstuzia



Series: Truce [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dom Harry, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Other, Romance, Ron Being an Asshole, Submissive Draco, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia/pseuds/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Harry Potter's fourth year, the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he's left to fend for himself. Ron hates him, Hermione blindly follows and the rest of the school think he's a liar and cheater, save Neville, Fred and George. Though, Harry isn't as alone as he thinks he is. The day after his name came out, he's greeted by our sneaky Slytherin friend, and offers a truce. Now with this ever-growing friendship, what can Harry expect? After all, it's not every day that you fall in love with your rival.<br/>*CURRENTLY ABANDONED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce: War Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything I'm writing about, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Sorry if I spell any names wrong, etc. I'm not really sure about how many classes and with which houses, so I'm sorta improvising here, okay? This takes place in the book, 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.'  
> I'm not going to waste you time with an endless paragraph. I'll make a show of outlining any important info, okay?  
> Have fun reading! - Diadem

"Harry Potter!"

Of course his name was called, it was as if he was cursed to never have a normal life. The young figure of Harry, the black haired, green eyed boy, stood up with the nudging of his friend and let out a sigh which could be heard through the large Hall. He ignored the looks, as he had been for most his life, and paused in front of Dumbledore. The old wizard looked grave, his eyes twinkle-less. "Inside, Harry." He gestured towards the door leading to a separate room off the Hall. He walked past the sneering face of Snape and slipped in the door.  
Fleur Delacour, a stunningly beautiful girl, with white-blonde hair and blue eyes and a slim figure, turned, hearing Harry's soft foot steps.  
"What iz it? Do zey want uz back in ze Hall?" She questioned, clearly thinking Harry was passing along a message to the three champions. Harry found himself speechless. Unable to explain what just occurred, he quietly and quickly shook his head, causing the room to fall into an awkward and confused silence.  
  
A buzz of voices was getting louder and louder, as was several footsteps rushing down the stairs leading to this very room. Just then, Albus Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkarof, Mad-eye Moody, Professor Snape, Barty Crouch Senior and Ludo Bagman rushed into the room.  
In one quick motion, Dumbledore had strode to Harry, grabbed the young boy by his shirt's collar, and pinned him to the wall. He asked, ''Did you put your name in the Goblet?'' Harry unable to speak from fear, stood still, mouth un-moving. "Did you?!" Dumbledore exclaimed. This time, Harry shook his head, stuttering, "No, sir!'' Dumbledore didn't pause, "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Once again, Harry shook his head head, and said. "No, sir."  
Dumbledore backed off Harry, while Madame Maxime shouted, "Why of courze he iz lying!" Harry dazed out of the conversation, having an argument of his own in his head.  
 _Why did my name come out?_  
 _Who put it there anyway?_  
 _Do I have to compete?_  
 _Why is it I must face mortal danger every year?_  
 _Why can't I switch lives with someone?_  
 _Why-_  Harry was cut out of his rant by a growl coming from Mad-eye Moody.  
He, while glaring at Karkarof, said,  
"It was once my duty to think like dark wizards do, perhaps you remember..."  
"Alastor!' Dumbledore warned. Harry was visibly confused, until he realized 'Mad-eye' couldn't really be Moody's first name. Dumbledore then turned to Mr. Crouch, "Barty..?" Mr. Couch drew from the shadow where he had been standing in silence and said, "It has been written in a magical contract, Dumbledore, his name came out of the cup, he must compete."  
  
~  
  
After that, entertaining, conversation in the chamber off the Hall, Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room, to an uproar of cheers. Like leaves on a windy autumn day, comments were flying around everywhere before Harry had the chance to explain anything.  
"Well done Harry!" George exclaimed, slapping Harry on the back.  
"Why didn't you tell us you were entering?" Fred asked, grinning down at Harry. Though something flashed across his eyes as soon as it came. Harry mentally shook his head and tried to explain, "I-I didn't en-" Harry stuttered, but was ignored. After a while of cheers, slaps on the back and food being thrown around everywhere, Harry cracked. "I'm going to my dorm! No - George I'm serious." He yelled, pulling off the Gryffindor flag from around his neck, that had been placed there as a cape by Lee Jordan. Harry stormed up the stairs leading to his dorm, there he found Ron, lying on his bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"Hey Ron, I was wondering where you were." Ron stayed silent. Harry slowly walked over to his bed and sat down facing Ron. "Ron?" He was ignored. Ron couldn't possibly believe that he entered himself? Right? "Ron, what's wrong?" Ron stood up and glared down at Harry. "Oh nothing much, maybe you would of told your best friend..'' Harry paused, "Told you what?-" Ron scoffed. "-Do you think I entered myself in?! Of course not! I don't want this, I wanted a normal year without fearing for my life!" Harry raged. Ron was fuming, he lay down in bed, and muttered, "Piss off."  
  
~  
  
 _Third Person P.O.V_  
  
Harry woke early the next morning. He lay in bed for a moment, just listening to the soft tweeting of the birds, the whistling of the wind and the snores of his roommates.   
He rolled over in his bed to face Ron, only to see the curtains shut tight around. Harry sighed softly, before looking over to his alarm clock.  **6:27am**. Harry slipped on his shoes, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and quietly walked down to the empty common room. Harry found a chair placed next to a slightly open window, he sat down, the soft wind ruffling his hair.  
Harry thought over everything.  
About Voldemort, his Hogwarts years so far, and mostly about Ron.   
"I can't believe Ron would actually think I wanted all the extra fame - It's the complete opposite and he knows that! I thought he was my best friend, perhaps I was wrong, maybe Ron doesn't really care." Harry whispered to himself, a small tear sliding down his pale cheek. Harry reached up, and wiped the tear away. He let out a huge sigh, and closed his eyes. Harry didn't notice, but a lone figure stood in the doorway of the boy's dormitory, quietly listening to his conversation, while having an internal battle with himself.  
  
~  
  
An hour later, Harry climbed back up to his dorm, put his cloak deep into his trunk, and slipped into the bathroom, quickly sliding into the shower. The hot water soothed Harry's tense muscles, relaxing him immensely. Harry spent a while in the shower, just standing there. He must of been in there for a half hour before his stomach decided it was hungry.  
Harry hopped out of the shower, quickly dressed, and raced down to the common room. He opened the door and nearly ran head-on into Hermione.  
She smiled at him before holding up a small napkin with a couple pieces of toast, she said, "I figured you wouldn't want to face everyone staring, want to go for a walk?" Harry smiled gratefully and nodded, they set off around the lake, sitting comfortably under a willow tree. Staring off into the distance, Harry barely acknowledged Hermione's feeble attempt to get him to talk to Ron.   
No way I'm talking to him, Harry thought bitterly. If he wants to go and have a hissy fit then let him be. Sighing, Hermione got up and left Harry to his thoughts, though Harry didn't notice.  
  
~  
  
Harry sat there for a while, not caring about classes. He just needed time alone, away from the questions and sneers  
Harry stared out across the lake. It was a clear day, without a cloud in the sky. The sun was shinning down, and there was a slight breeze ruffling the trees. Harry closed his eyes in content, and smiled slightly. He listened to the soft hooting of nearby owls, it sounded soft and slightly melodic. "So, Potter, turning a bit rebel?"  
Harry jumped slightly, and turned around, hand hovering over his pocket containing his wand. He was met with the site of a blonde haired, silver eyed Slytherin, leaning against the tree next to his.   
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco scoffed slightly, "That's none of your concern, Potter." He moved forward, and to Harry's shock, he sat down next to him. Harry looked over curiously, but didn't say anything. They fell into a silence, and just sat there staring out across the lake.  
  
"So, did you actually put your name in the Goblet?" Harry laughed a bitter and humorless laugh. "No, no I didn't. I'd actually like to have a normal year here." Draco looked over at him, sensing no lies, he sighed, and let back on his forearms, "I though so, I didn't think you'd want this." Harry was shocked, Malfoy wasn't accusing him? "You know, Potter, I actually feel sorry for you. But I wont give you pity, I actually want to ask you something." Harry stared at him, and raised an eyebrow, "Uh- What?" Draco hesitated for a second, but shook his head slightly. He sat up, and turned his body around to face Harry. "I want to create a sort of, eh, truce, between us." Harry looked over the lake once again, "What caused the change of heart?"  
  
Draco didn't answer, so Harry looked over. Draco had a slight twinge of pink on his cheeks. He coughed awkwardly and said, "Well- I uh, I just realised something. What do we actually hate each other over? That you didn't shake my hand back in first year? That's quite a stupid reason, if you think about it." Harry thought about it, and felt a bit stupid actually. Malfoy was right, what were they really fighting about? Nothing. "Alright Malfoy, I'll accept this 'truce' but I have a few rules." Draco raised an eyebrow, but said nothing,   
"First, no more calling Ron 'weasel' that goes for all Weasleys. Also, no calling Hermione 'Mudblood' or anything else. If you don't insult my friends, I wont insult yours. And no picking fights with Gryffindors, well, at least try not to be so rude." Draco paused for a moment, but slowly nodded, "Alright, and same for my friends." Harry nodded, and held out a hand. Draco smiled a bit, and shook his hand. Harry grinned and said, "Let's start over. Hello, my name is Harry Potter." Draco smirked, "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to met you."   
  
They spent the rest of the day skipping class, and stayed sitting by the lake. They talked about everything, there was never an awkward silence. Harry noted, quite surprised, that they had a lot in common. They both liked the same classes, both liked Quidditch, they had the same sense of humor, and they both found that they shared random likes. "What's your favorite colour? Mines green."   
"Green actually, yes I know -" Harry put on a fake, high-pitched voice. "-'How Slytherin of you Potter.'" Draco poked Harry arm, "I don't sound like that!" Harry scoffed, amusement in his eyes, and slapped Draco's hand away slightly, "Pft, do so!" Draco pouted, "Take that back!" "No!" Draco smirked evilly. He got up on his knees, bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, "Are you ticklish, Potter?" Harry shivered slight slightly, and his eyes widened, shuffling away, he stuttered, "N-no, why do y-you ask?" Draco smirked once again and Harry cursed in his head.   
  
He can't lie to save his life.  
  
Draco jumped on him, Harry yelped out in shock. Pinning him to the ground, he sat on his hips, and tickled all over Harry's body. Harry shrieked an un-manly laugh. He struggled, but Draco was stronger. Harry was reduced to tears of laughter, and he gasped out, "Pl-ease, oh-" He started giggling uncontrollably, "STOP, please...S-stop, plea-se. DRACO!" Harry was gasping, and Draco took pity. He slowly got off, and sat back down on the grass, smirking. Harry lat there, gasping, he took a moment, and shakily sat up. "Malfoy, you are an arse."  
"Next time, Potter, don't mock me."  
  
~

Harry and Draco didn't notice the sun slowly setting. Not until Harry started feeling a bit of a chill, did they notice the time. "Did we really just spend the whole day out here?" Draco looked around, "Apparently." He checked his watch, "C'mon it's dinner time." Draco helped Harry up, and they walked back to the Great Hall. Entering, they gave each other a small smile, and both sat down at their respective tables.

Students were gaping, teachers were staring. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling more then usual, Snape and McGonagall were staring at each other in disbelief. Hermione was staring in anger, Ron was scowling, Fred and George were looking at Harry, in shock, but felt a twinge of sympathy for the, now, awkwardly blushing boy. They stood up, capturing the attention of the Hall, and yelled out, "Don't you all have anything better to do then stare?" Everyone looked away, and resumed eating. Though many glanced between the two boys. Harry let out a breath, and smiled at twins in thanks. The grinned at him, and started stuffing their faces again. Harry was sitting next to Neville, who smiled at him, and began eating himself. Harry was thankful for his friends, and as he picked up a pumpkin pastie, he thought to himself, 'Who knew that Malfoy could be a better friend then Ron?'  
  
~

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of snoring. He turned over in his bed, and sat up. He sighed, and placed his bare feet against the cold marble flooring. He quickly changed, not bothering with his hair, and walked down through the common room and out to the Great Hall. Not many students were there this early, but a certain Slytherin was sitting at his table, quietly sipping tea while reading the Daily Prophet. Said boy had looked up at the echoing sound of Harry's footsteps, he smiled at him, and waved him over. Harry was shocked, but walked over anyway. Draco gave him a dazzling smile, and pat the seat next to his own. Sitting, Harry asked, "Are you sure I should sit here? I mean-" Draco 'shhed' him, and placed a piece of toast on Harry's plate, "Trust me, people will be shocked but no one would dare come and complain." He took a sip of tea, Harry stared at him for a while, but eventually grinned. "Alright then."

~

Time ran forward, the two boys didn't notice. Harry nibbled on his toast, laughing occasionally as Draco recounted some embarrassing moments from his life. "I didn't mean to, I swear, and just slipped, my hand must of knocked the table because the jam fell all over my hair, it was disgusting! I took ages to get it all out!" Harry snorted into his juice, Draco glared, and slapped Harry's back harder then needed. Harry coughed once more, "Um ow." Draco smirked, "Alright scarface I've told you all about me, what about you?" Harry hesitated, he didn't really have any good memories, and he definitely wasn't telling anyone about his 'living conditions'. "Er- I didn't really have an interesting childhood, um, pretty normal." Draco caught the lie easily, and frowned. "I don't believe that, The Boy Who Lived must of been pampered like royalty!" Harry raised and eyebrow, "I think you've got me confused with yourself." Draco stuck his tongue out, making Harry smile. "Seriously Harry, I want to know more about you." Draco moved his leg around, so he was sitting on the bench like it was a horse, directly facing Harry. His smile faded, and he shifted uncomfortably, "I just lived with my Uncle, Aunt and cousin. Nothing interesting." Draco nudged him, silently demanding more, Harry sighed. "My cousin isn't the friendliest person, so we aren't really close -er- I did okay in the muggle school they sent me to, they didn't know I was a wizard, neither did I, well my Uncle and Aunt thought I would be, so they tried to hide me in my cupboard-" Harry slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was to late. Draco's brow was contorted in worry and confusion. "Your cupboard?" Harry nodded, averting his eyes. Soft hands closed around the sides of his head, thumbs gently placed on his pale cheeks. Draco's hands moved Harry's head, so silver and green met. Draco was quite when he asked, "What do you mean?" Harry blinked, and moved his gaze from Draco's x-ray like eyes. Draco's thumbs caressed his cheeks, and Harry broke, "My Uncle and Aunt made me live in a cupboard for eleven years." His voice was barely a whisper, though Draco heard him loud and clear. He froze, Harry;s words echoing in his head. He shook with anger. Moving his hands, and clenching his fists, "Bloody bastards!" Draco hit the table with a fist, knocking his tea over the floor, "Who knows?" He asked Harry, who's head was hidden in his hands. In a muffled voice, Harry answered, "No one, except you." Draco's eyes turned soft, and he fell back into his seat. "You really trust me?" He muttered, running his hand through Harry's scruffy locks. He nodded, and blushed, though no one could see.  "You don't deserve that." Draco said softly, and Harry winced. Imagine if Draco knew about everything else. 

~

The two boys had stayed there for awhile, they moved only when a bell echoed through the empty room. Harry raised his head. "Did we just miss first period?" Draco stood up and checked his watch, "Yep, Snape will kill us." He laughed, and held a hand out for Harry. He took it, and asked, "We have Charms now, right?" Nodding, Draco grabbed their books in one hand, and grabbed Harry's with the other, "C'mon, we'll be late!" He sprinted up the stairs, Harry stumbling after him, hands still clamped together. They came to a halt a minute later, panting. They entered the room as the ball went off once again, and Professor Flitwick walked into the room after them. They took seats at the back, ignoring the eyes glued to them. Flitwick cleared his throat, "Alright, everyone one is here? Yes? Good! Let's get started." They were paired off to practice 'Incendio and Aguamentai' on feathers. Harry pulled out his wand, concentrating, he muttered, "Incendio." A spark shot from his wand tip, and he smiled. Draco scoffed, grinning. "I bet I can beat you." He whipped out his wand, and said, "Incendio." A spark shot out, it doubled in size, and went out a second after. Draco smiled proudly, and Harry pouted. "No fair!" He whined. Draco shook his head, "Now now, Harry, be a good little boy and don't whine." He glared, and Draco laughed. "Lighten up Harry, practice makes perfect." The boys continued to compete against each other, their past conversation quickly forgotten. 

~

_Draco's P.O.V_

I tipped back in my chair, ignoring the looks Harry and I had been receiving the moment we walked in. We were now in Divination, Trelawney was droning on about something I couldn't be bothered listening to. I set my gaze to the boy next to me. I smiled as his brow furrowed in confusion as he attempted to listen. He bit down nervously on his quill tip, let out a huge sigh, and joined me in the chair tipping. His head turned to face mine, "I'm so bored," Harry whispered, and I couldn't agree more. "Same. Hey, have you noticed a certain weasel -sorry- Weasley, and Granger have been staring the whole class?" I shifted my head in their direction on the opposite side of the room. Two pairs of eyes found ours and glared, Harry huffed, clear annoyance written on his face. "Yeah, Ron thinks I put my name in the Goblet, and now he hates me. And of course, Hermione is always on Ron's side, ever since she discovered a little thing called a peni-" I cut off his ranting, seeing it was getting a bit heated, and people where starting to stare now more then usual. "Shh, shh. I get you're frustrated, it must be terrible, your two best friends ignoring you, thinking you're a liar. But, hey, don't worry. You have me, and a few of those Gryffindors? Longbottom, and the nicer Weasleys, they believe you," I placed an arm around his shoulders, and he put his head on my chest. 

_I never noticed how short he is, it's quite cute._

I frowned slightly, where did that thought come from? I ignored it and whispered to Harry, "Do you want to leave class?" He lifted up his head and nodded, looking up at me in confusion. I raised my hand and cleared my throat, "Professor, I'm not feeling to well, can I go up to Madam Pomfrey?" Trelawney's bug like eyes gazed over me and she nodded, "Mr Potter please escort Mr Malfoy," Harry nodded, sending a grateful smiled over to me.  We carefully made our way down the step ladder, down the many staircases and out onto the Hogwarts grounds. The weather was magnificent, sun shining, owls tweeting, and a slight breeze was ruffling the grass. Another perfect day. I let out a content sigh as I plopped down onto the shore of the lake, Harry next to me. His eyes were closed, face pointed up, soaking the sun. I took the time to study him. I had never noticed it, but when in the sun his hair developed a slight red tinge, and his eyelashes stood out more. His, not too toned, arms were supporting his weight, legs stretched out. For once, I noted, he looked perfectly happy. I felt proud to know I caused part of that. 

"Do you wanna go swimming?" Harry blurted, a blush tinging his cheeks. "I know it's a bit random..." I stopped his words by nodding. I stood up and started to take my cloak off. "C'mon Harry," I said, seeing him still sitting. As if my words woke him, he jumped up, cheeks still red, and began to undress. We stripped down to our boxers, and leaving our clothes safe on the shore, we started for the water.

On the dock, I braced myself, and I dived down under. I could see a faint outline of Harry searching the water. He dived in, bobbing back up a little, coming face to face with myself. His eyes were shinning, and his cheeks were red. He smiled at me, closed mouthed, and went back up for air. I followed him soon after, grabbing onto the dock for support. "I didn't expect you to swim, Draco. I thought the water would mess up your hair," I mock glared as he giggled to himself. I quietly went down under the water, swimming around to Harry. I grabbed his legs and jerked him down with me. I floated back up and onto the dock, laughing as Harry's irritated face popped out from the water. "Was that  _really_  necessary?" He sputtered, lifting himself up onto the dock. I scoffed, "Of  _course_  it was Harry!" I said in a 'duh' tone.

We soon returned to shore, got dressed, and back into the castle just in time for lunch. I waved a goodbye as I joined my friends at the Slytherin table.

_Harry's P.O.V_

I watched Draco's blonde hair as he strut over to his house table. I don't think he notices that he walks like that, it's a Malfoy thing. I glanced a bit lower then normal, admiring his arse. I blushed, looking around if anyone noticed. I had been feeling weird around Draco since our truce, as in, looking at him in a completely different way. The way his hair shines in the sun, his silver eyes glow in darkness and his  _arse_. It's fantastic.

I sat down next to Neville, realising something. I have a crush on Draco bloody Malfoy.


End file.
